Papa sensei
by kakashi and sasuke fan
Summary: kakashi becomes sasukes gurdian but sasuke won't even stop glaring but kakashi shows him what happens when you don't behave no yaoi just parental
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: okay this is my second story I am home alone and lonely and i thought who is the lonliest person i know im not talking in real life of course lol everyone's fav emo sasuke!

Disclaimer : oh and i don't own naruto characters cool if i did

sasuke: I'm not emo im just not a crybaby like you.

Me: Hey don't forget who is writing this fanfiction be nice or you are going to become Ino's and sakura's personal slave muhahahaha

sasuke: you wouldn't dare " death glare '

Me: so this is the famous death glare hmmm okay i won't let ino and sakura torture you someone far more sinister and evil his name brings fear to everyone will be coming for you.

Kakashi: Wat up sasuke me and you can spend all this time talking about are emotions and feelings!

Sasuke: Please bring back sakura and ino anyone but this pervert

Me: Muahahahahah! i really gotta work on my evil laugh Hey kakashi can i ask u sumthing

Kakashi: if it's to teach you the chidori forget it

Me: No can i have a peek at your book

kakashi: sorry what kind of an adult would I be if I let you read it

Me: But it will give me awesome ideas to help you make sasuke's life misreable plus I will give you a cookie " holds up cookie "

Kakashi make it two and you got a deal

Me: Booo ya !

Me: anyways to the story lol

Sasuke's POV

"BEEP" "BEEP" "BEEP"

I slapped the off button on my alarm clock and rolled out of bed I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and glared at the photo kakashi had taken it was sakura in the middle with her normal child like grin naruto on the left and i was on the right Kakashi was behind us his eye turned up in a smile I never liked that pervert he was too intrested in feelings and teamwork and not enough intrested in powerful jutsu's capable of killing certain older brothers that kill entire clans. I quickly got dressed and locked the door I went to the training grounds and sat down against the three logs used for training I didn't expect anyone to be here this early no one ever was it was only 5:30 in the morning I was going to start training but first I just needed to rest my eyes I closed my eyes resisting the urge to drift to sleep after all this log was nice and soft and warm I snapped my eyes open looking around I cursed under my breath for even thinking about Itachi that way the way he was before he killed everyone I closed my eyes again I cursed again silently, wishing my mind would stop playing tricks on me I snuggled up against the log more amazed at how when my mind was tired it could make the hardest log into the caring figure of Itachi I continued to wriggle around until I heard a familiar voice

" comfertable yet sasuke ? "

I instantly snapped my eyes open and saw where i was I was no longer sitting on the ground I was sitting in kakashi's lap while he read his perverted orange book I blushed and scrambled off glaring at him.

" What's wrong sasuke come sit on your sensei's lap? "

Kakashi said in a cheerful tone I glared again and half spoke half yelled

" you pervert! what were you doing trying to molest me !"

Kakashi looked hurt for a second then replied in a sickenly sweet tone

" awwww but sasuke you looked so uncomfterble then when you were on my lap you were all happy and now that you mention it you are pretty cute when your angry "

I couldn't believe he said that I half glared at him which is hard when your busy looking horrified and scarred for life I turned away from him arms crossed and began to walk away when I sensed someone's chakra I steppped back just as a anbu appeared in a puff of white smoke his mask looked like a bear or something he walked past me and handed kakashi a scroll Kakashi opened the scroll and I could see a grin under his mask I walked behind him and read the scroll

Family relations

I Tsunade the fifth hokage require kakashi to teach the family relations part of your students training you may allocate two other shinobi to help you and you are to spend 28 days with each student unless the family relation has already been filled.

Yours faithfully

Hokage Tsunade

I didn't really understand what it meant by family relations but i knew I wasn't going to like it but if naruto and sakura could endure it I'm sure i could.

kakashi POV

I couldn't be happier I had asked for time with my students as family relation was impotant when two orphans are in your team that meant for 28 days I was going to be Sasuke's legal guardian at least I could keep and eye on him now so he can't leave the village naruto however would just make me go broke with all the ramen but he was fun to be around sakura already had her mum and dad so she wouldn't have to participate she might need to be transferred to team 10 for awhile I noticed the puzzled look on sasuke's face as he finished reading the scroll from behind me I grinned again and walked over to the tree where naruto and sakura had appeared I noticed sasuke thinking deepley about what he had read I quickly broke up the argument between naruto and sakura and finally managed to get them to sit down

" Okay team I am on the orders from the hokage to teach you the family relations part of the program so naruto and sasuke i will be teaching you sakura you don't have to participate and will join team ten

" Ummm wait a second Kakashi sensei "

Sakura fiddled around in her wepeaon pouch and brought out a scroll I took the scroll and undid the fabric ribbon holding it and read it carefully

Dear Kakashi

I request you allow me to teach the family relations part of naruto's training as I believe I am closer and will be able to asess him more accurately

From Iruka Umino

P.S I gave the scroll to sakura as naruto would forget or spill ramen on it or something like that

I read the scroll and was a bit dissapointed and glad at the same time I wouldn't see naruto for awhile but I wouldn't have to spend that much time on this part of there training I gave the scroll to naruto and wrote a letter for sakura to give to asuma I sent both of them off and turned to sasuke

" well looks like it is just me and you for the next twenty eight days "

I saw sasuke's face take on the emotion of pure terror and horror I just knew this was going to be fun

Me: Okay thats it for chapter 1 i will update soon please review otherwise i will think people hate it and i won't be able to continue

Sasuke: If anyone reviews I will skin them alive

Kakashi: Now now sasuke no need for threats why don't you calm down and give your daddy a hug

Sasuke: LEAGAL GUARDIAN NOT DAD GUARDIAN NO HUGS NO ANYTHING !

Kakashi " quickly hugs sasuke " now isin't that better sasuke squeeze out all the baddies

Sasuke: " choking " can't breathe need air need kunai knives shriken paper bomb sharp rock I'll settle for a stick

Me: well on that note goodbye 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own naruto

Me: Okay thank you for reviewing. It's true I suck at english I am australian though anyways I will try extra hard to write better instead of just guessing words I will look them up.

Sasuke: pffft your a worse speller than naruto.

Me: thats so mean but the jokes on you cause this chapter is going to be extra cute and fluffy beware sasuke muahahahah.

Sasuke:Hn I don't think Kakashi is capable of actually hurting me.

Me: okay i am sure i wrote fluffy well sasuke "cough emo cough " fluffy means cute and writing that makes you go awwwwwwwww omg that's so cute.

Kakashi: I really think this chapters is going to be a good one, me and sasuke in my house all alone no one to hear you scream.

Sasuke: O_O I thought you were going to be nice to me ?

Kakashi: I am sasuke you just didn't let me finish my sentence no one will hear you scream in laughter I bet your really ticklish on the feet wonder what laugh you have hmmmm we will find out

Sasuke: TOUCH ME AND I WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN!

Me: nope i will not allow it I will use my fanfic powers to put the fire out and then I will make the annyoing sasuke turn into a girl

Sasuke O_O okay i'll be good " hides behind kakakshi " protect me

Kakashi: awwww my wittle sasuke wuvs his sensei

Sasuke: I said protect not turn into him " points to me "

Me: hey! just because i think cute moments are well cute it dosen't mean anything anways back to the story

Sasuke POV

Great not only do I have to spend a entire month with Kakashi, I also needed to fill in a stupid report with stupid questions regarding stupid kakashi.

Family relations Report

Q1) on a scale of 1 to 10 how awesome is your sensei. ( 1 being not very and 10 being omg I wish I was just like him

kakashi is below 0.

Q2) out of five stars how much does do you think your sensei cares about you?

Pffft Kakashi cares about me a lot so five stars but just because he cares about me dosen't mean i want him too.

Q3) Which family member or friend are you closest too?

I am not close with anyone they are all beneath me.  
>_<p>

I flung the paper down and got down from the kitchen table kakashi was on the couch reading his book I had never been in kakashi's house before but it was clean and of course full of icha icha paradise merchandise I stood there observing the kitchen for a while until I saw the report kakashi filled normally I wouldn't of cared what Kakashi thought about me but I was extra curious today I had a look there were five questions all answered

How awesome do you think your student is out of ten points 1 being not very and 10 being better than me

I believe that sasuke is 8 points out of ten he is hard working and what he lacks in teamwork skills makes up in determination

I felt a bit guilty after what I had written about kakashi he gave me such a good score I continued reading more and more intil I cam to the fifth question

How much do you care for your student?

I care for sasuke very much I care for him like he was my own son.

I felt really guilty now I quickly dashed back to the table where my paper was but couldn't find it I looked underneath the table and on the chairs until kakashi spoke

" What you looking for sasuke "

I ignored him and dashed over to where he was holding my paper I snatched it away and scribbled out the answers and replaced them with

I think my teacher is very awesome so I would give him 5 and a half points he has his flaws but I think everyone does.

I was stuck on the last one who was I closest with I didn't know what to put down I quickly scribbled down kakashi and put it in it's envelope.

I quickly walked down to kakashi's guest room and closed the door

" Why am I so mean to everyone, am I still trying to be like Itachi even after he killed our family and clan do I still idolise him

I thought to myself Kakashi is so nice to me yet all I do is insult him and make him feel bad. His done so much for me yet I'm just acting like a little kid I walked out of the room I knew what I had to do I knew I was going to regret it later but I had to stop acting like him I took a deep breath and counted to ten then ten again then twenty I stepped out and stood in front of kakashi

" Kakashi I- I need to speak with you "

I didn't know what was wrong with me I had never been nervous but now I was shaking stuttering and my brain couldn't seem to work properly

" Yep sasuke what is it "

I was surprised at how calm kakashi was I had expected him to be hurt or upset but he was fine

" It's about that report and what I wrote on it "

Kakashi just looked at me with him blank stare

" well you see I umm I don't think of you that way at all and I would like to say sorry "

I felt so weird I was shaking so bad and I was sweating even though it was a cool night I had never apologised to anyone before since that incident occured Kakashi smiled which i was relieved about I was glad he wasn't angry he montioned for me to come closer I obeyed I stepped closer and closer until I was right in front of him I stood there for a second and sat down next to him he smiled and then quickly pulled me into his lap.

" Kakashi! I just said I was sorry no need to get all sappy on me "

I groaned I wasn't that unhappy it was actually kind of nice to have someone to talk to Kakashi just smiled and hugged me I could smell blood dog hair and it smelled like a men's deoderant it was kind of comforting I wondered if this is what dad's are meant to do I looked up at kakashi and softly said

" Kakashi is this what dad's are meant to do '

kakashi seemed a bit surprised by this question he nooded and said

" if course dad's are meant to be there for them look after them comfort them and just make them feel safe "

I thought back to when I had started at the academy my dad was never like that he was never there always at meetings he never looked after me Itachi and mum did that and Itachi was the only one who could make me feel safe so really Kakashi was more of a dad than my actual dad I decided I wouldn't aim to be like Itachi anymore I would try and be like myself I snuggled closer to kakashi and closed my eyes I felt him stand up I opened my eyes just as he laid me down on the bed

" I could of walked you know "

kakashi smiled

" Yeah but your just like a little kid "

I rolled my eyes

" If i was a little kid I would be saying i'm not sleepy and read me a bedtime story and im hungry "

I said sarcasticly

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment he sat down next to me on the bed and pulled me into his lap I laid against him listening to him breathe I didn't know what he was trying to do but I didn't mind I laid there for a few seconds until Kakashi spoke

" But I love you don't leave me for her me and you are meant to be together'

I opened my eyes Kakashi was reading icha icha paradise out loud I looked confused at him he must of noticed because he said

" you asked for a bedtime story sasuke "

I gave a little smirk and closed my eyes maybe staying with kakashi wouldn't be so bad I listend to kakashi's voice until I drifted off to sleep

Kakashi's POV

" Goodnight sasuke "

I softly said I creeped out of his room and shut the door.

Me: Okay I know this one was short but it was so fluffy at the end

Sasuke: That was the stupidest thing ever and i am not aiming to be like Itachi! im aiming to KILL ITACHI

Kakashi: just calm down sasuke I thought it was romantic you the emotionally damaged little boy who despreatly needs a father figure in his life me the father figure I thought it was awesome

sasuke: IM NOT EMOTIONALLY DAMAGED MY EMOTIONS ARE FINE OMG I CAN SEE WHY ITACHI KILLED HIS FAMILY THEY WOULDN'T STOP BUGGING HIM

Itachi: actually foolish little brother it was to get out of doing the dishes

sasuke: YOU KILLED EVERYONE TO GET OUT OF THE DISHES!

Itachi: that and because I thought it would be a funny prank on you you should of seen your face you were like omg my entire family's dead omg how could you itachi priceless i should of done it on aprils's fools day

Me: wow everytime I try to brtutally murder my family people call it weird and crazy

Itachi: just read this book it will tell you everything you need to know " passes how to kill enitre family and clan to make little brother emotionally damaged as a joke for dummies book to me"

Me: awww thanks ooooh i see pg63 make sure he sees it well this is good

sasuke: you killed everyone as a joke you sicko

Itachi: wow who knew you were this high strung it was like six months ago let it go jeez

Kakashi: so sasuke

Sasuke: What do you want pervert

kakashi: HUGS " hugs sasuke "

Itachi: can you feel the love

ME: well anyways goodbye for now but first Itachi drink this " passes Vodka "

" gives kakashi sugar pills "

"Gives sasuke teddy bear"

Okay now goodbye now we have a drunk Itachi a hypo kakashi and sasuke that is a baby stay tuned for next time oh and review please


	3. Chapter 3

Me: okay im back again and ready to write

Sasuke: Oh god someone kill me

Kakashi: OMG ITS SASUKE OMG LETS PLAY TAG NO LETS PLAY CATCH OMG DO YOU WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE LETS GO COME ON COME TO SENSEI!

Itachi: "Hic" Yuooou don'te doo that for a reaction allow me " TYSUKIYOMI"

Sasuke: i hope you realise your sharingan isin't activated you're eyes are just blood shot

Me: didn't I give you a teddy bear hurry up and act like a baby

Sasuke: merely giving me a teddy bear dosen't make me a baby

kakashi: " picks up sasuke " Now hows my wittle sasuke you want your rattle " shakes rattle "

Sasuke: I AM NOT A BABY you know what i do want that rattle " starts playing with rattle "

Me: see told you kakashi drugging people is always the best choice " waves pills "

Sasuke's POV

I ran as fast as I could I had to get away I had to survive I ran faster as I heard footsteps behind me I froze as he was there right in front of me I needed to escape I couldn't move why was he doing this

" Foolish little brother if you truly want to defeat me then wake up and hate me "

What did he say

" cling to your foolish life cling and wake up sasuke "

I opened my eyes to see Kakashi staring down at me

" urm Kakashi what are you doing "

" you seemed to be having a night mare "

I looked down at my hands

"Shit it happened again "

I muttered under my breath

I flipped off the bedcovers and walked to the bathroom I fumbled through the cupboard and slammed it grumpily I headed out the room only to bump into Kakashi he gave me his usual happy smile I noticed he was still in his normal clothes had he gotten up or hadn't he been to bed he grabbed my hand gently and looked at it for some reason I felt embarrased he looked at the cuts on my hand he reached into his vest and grabbed out a tube of something and some bandages he sat down on the bench and squeezed some gel on my hands this gel felt weird it must numb it I figured I had expected this it would numb my hand it was used for serious injuries to take away the pain but why was kakashi putting it on cuts they weren't even that deep I started to feel more uncomfterble after kakashi had finished bandaging it my entire arm was numb now and it was spreading to my chest I asked kakashi after he was done

" Kakashi I think you put too much on my arm and chest are starting to numb "

Kakashi nodded and replied

" yeah it will numb your entire body and paralyze it for a few hours that will stop the nightmares "

I was panicking now I had always hated the feeling of numbess and feared paralysation I grabbed kakashi's arm tightly and pretty much screamed

" I NEED THE CURE "

Kakashi just smiled and took my hand off his and led me to my room I could feel the numbing starting to spread it had spread down to my feet so now I couldn't feel the floor it felt like i was flying I pulled away quickly and started to massage my feet hoping to get some feeling into them I think kakashi knew what was wrong he ruffled my hair and picked me up underneath my arms I rested my head on his shoulder it felt weird my legs started to sieze up I flinched and started to struggle until kakashi spoke

" shhh it's alright sasuke I know people don't like numbness or paralysation but it's all for your own good people don't like the feeling of vulnrability but i won't let anyone hurt you ever the numbness is for the cuts and the paralysation is for the nightmares "

Those words were familiar I realised who said that it was Itachi before when he killed everyone I could feel my chest and arms sieze up I couldn't do this but what could I do Kakashi gripped me tighter I felt him lay me down on the bed he looked at me and put his hand on my chest feeling it up and down I was starting to feel scared now Kakashi must of noticed my expression he came closer and whispered

" these next twenty eight days will be the happiest and funnest of your life he drew the covers over my chest I could feel my eye lids drooping I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me and drag me into the darkness I could still sense Kakashi sitting next to me watching over me "  
>_<p>

Me: okay done

Sasuke: that is so gay I wouldn't let anyone do that that pervert would try and molest me or something

Kakashi: I wouldn't do that sasuke wait would I no definatly not sasuke I think it's time to have the talk in every boys life there is a time when they go through changes

Sasuke: OMG i am not having this talk with you you pervert

Itachi: kakashi's right you start to feel diffrent and you find hair in places you never knew hair grew

Sasuke: NO not you too Itachi NOT MY BROTHER A PERVERT

Me: anyway while sasuke learns about the birds and the bee's I will continue writing plz continue reviewing also please tell me if you want me to do every day as a diffrent chapter or do like week 1 or week 2 so yeah byeee


End file.
